1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component as well as to a method for producing the ceramic electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, there is known a ceramic electronic component provided with terminal electrodes each comprising a lower layer side electrode formed of a chip element with an alloy containing Ti and others vapor deposited thereon, an intermediate layer electrode formed on the lower layer side electrode by the vapor deposition of an alloy containing Cu and an upper layer side electrode formed on the intermediate layer electrode by the application of a solder coating. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. H05-175011.